Victims Of Love
by RoxRox
Summary: She liked him, who secretly loved her, but she was betrayed and runs to the one who loved her truly. but Castle Oblivion changes things, both good and bad. AxelXLarxeneXDemyx plus evil Roxas and forgotten Zexion, songfic, nonAU, threeshot. R&R PLZ!
1. Victims Of Love

interesting, my first Larmyx. that is actually a good couple, too

AAAHH! a songfic! sort of. okay, just one line is from it, otherwise it just inspired me. thought counts!

song: victims of love – good charlotte

Disclaimer: No, as much as I want Roxas to be mine, the characters in this fic belong to Square-Enix.

* * *

_In the beginning, I tried to warn you. You play with fire, it's gonna burn you. And here we are now, same situation, you never listen._

The blond swiftly walked through the corridor to a certain room in the white castle. She was so confused, even to draw advice from _him._ She didn't approve much of him as a fighter, barely anyone did. He was kind and peaceful, not always looking for trouble, unlike... someone else. In fact, he was the complete opposite from him, not only elemental at that point.

She opened the door, not bothering to knock. The man inside looked up to her, his aqua green eyes shimmering.

"Larxene. Anything wrong?" Number IX asked her in his melodious voice, slightly startled about her appearance. The blond Nymph lost her facade and came over to her superior, flopping down on his bed.

"D-Demyx,... I ... I don't know what to do..." she stuttered, very close to tears. Demyx looked at her, stunned by her behavior but immediately put an arm around her shoulder, comforting. He stayed silent, letting her continue.

"I don't... we're... I... I've been having these strange... _feelings..._ for..." she said, holding back tears.

"Axel." Demyx finished, sighing innerly.

True, this wasn't the first time Larxene came to him seeking comfort. She visited him from time to time, talking with him about her problems. Demyx could proudly say that he was Larxene's very first friend in the Organization. He was the one who had showed her around the night she arrived. He was the one she first trained with when choosing her weapon. He was the one telling her about the Nobodies.

Lately, her visits had improved. She came to him more frequent, concerned about her stability. Demyx believed that Nobodies had hearts, only their feelings where bound to a certain point, and Larxene shared that thought with him, even though she didn't show the others. She acted different around him, Demyx had realized, only he couldn't quite figure why.

Back to why Larxene came to him, she had told him that she felt stranger than before. Especially in the company of a certain red head. Axel, Flurry of Dancing Flames, only one rank higher than Demyx, making him Number VIII of the thirteenth order. The fiery red head had twisted Larxene's mind with his endless flirting with her but pulling away and backing out in the last second. Demyx knew Larxene tried suppressing these feelings for the Flurry, but sometimes, like now, she couldn't hold her frustration forever.

And sometimes she was reckless, with only Demyx to stop her from making such a mistake that would ruin her, break her, for eternity.

Demyx patted her on the back, softly, while whispering soothing words to the troubled female. She calmed and regained her usual self.

"Better now?" the Nocturne asked softly. Larxene nodded.

"It's just, ... what should I do?" She looked up to him, aqua green meeting emerald.

"I told you before. If he pulls back when it gets more serious, he doesn't... care" Larxene frowned at his words.

"Don't play with fire, it's bound to hurt you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, sparks, looking exceedingly womanly today."

"Or maybe it's just your excuse to like me." she flirted back to the red head that had sneaked up on her. He laced his fingers under her chin and pulled it up, coming extremely close to Larxene.

"You wish." he breathed out. The blond smirked at him, not showing her disappointment. On the other side, she moved in on him, gently pushing him against the wall. Axel kept smirking but a flash of insecurity came to his eyes.

"And I thought you liked this." Larxene whispered to his ear, brushing her lips past his hot neck. Axel showed her his trademark smirk.

"You're such an amateur, sparks."

He pushed her off but against the other side of the corridor, pressing his soft lips against hers. Startled, she let him take control, letting him drive crazy with her body. She had to admit, Axel was one hell of a good kisser.

"Get a room, you two."

They parted from each other immediately, Larxene throwing deadly glares at the young blond that had appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you want, Roxas?" Axel snapped, yet smirking at him. Number XIII placed his hands behind his head and his lips curled.

"Just annoy you, that's all."

Larxene growled at him. "I would stab you righ-"

"If you did, superior's gonna kill you." the boy teased. If one laid a finger on the Key of Destiny, said person was dead on the spot, quoted by Xemnas himself. Larxene threw another death sentence at him before stomping off. The two males left started chuckling.

"Why do you keep flirting with her? You know you can't feel." Roxas said once Larxene was out of sight. Axel looked at his short 'friend'.

"It's all just a game, Rox. Who in their right mind would like Larxene?" The two snickered and left the corridor.

Around the corner, the Savage Nymph fell to the floor, crying the nonexistent life out of her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey water boy! Watcha doin'?" Axel's voice rang through the room. Demyx also heard the almost soundless snicker of Roxas. And, very faint, distant, a cry of pain and emotion. As the Melodious Nocturne he had an extended sense of hearing, not only he could make out every tone played and differ instruments by just listening, but also hear sounds that others are deaf to. Something was wrong.

"Axel, what brings you here?" the dirty blond said cautiously. The Flurry smirked at him.

"Boredom." Roxas snickered again.

"No actually, we wanted to convince you to help us in our quest to find that memory witch. Roxas envies me and Sparks, he needs to get laid."

That swiped the grin off Roxas' face.

"Wha- No I don't! Stop trying to hook me up with that witch!" the blond said furiously. Axel's turn to snicker. Demyx didn't even listen to their pointless conversation, he was too occupied with finding out from where those cries came from. He portalled out of the room for better hearing. Then he heard it clearly, coming from his own room.

"_De-emyx... please... where are you..."_

Larxene. He was off that instant. Stepping out of the portal, he saw the blond woman, sprawled on his bed, crying into the sheets. Number IX rushed over to her, sat her up and cradled her in his arms. She had her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Demyx... he... he..." she cried onto his shoulder.

"Ssshh, it's alright. You don't have to tell me that he was a jerk again." Demyx whispered to her.

"No... he said... that... nobody would ever... like me..." her sobs became more rapid with every word.

"Not true. Never."

"Oh really?!" she snapped with a cracking voice. Demyx held her tighter.

"I like you."

Larxene calmed. "For real? No jokes just 'cause I'm crying?"

He smiled at her, shaking his head."Larx, when have I ever lied to you?"

She couldn't speak.

"I've liked since you came here. Only, " He frowned." you want Axel."

The Nymph still couldn't speak.

"But that's okay, as long as we stay friends at least."

She finally got her voice back and spoke, looking directly into his aqua green eyes.

"All this time?"

He nodded.

"But you never interfered with me and Axel."

"That would have been rude to you. I meant no disrespect." he smiled at her "When he's your number one, then-" but he was cut off by her kissing him. He flinched at the sudden affection but soon replied passionately.

What Larxene had realized then, that one could run after someone all their life, but only ever realize that the person one loved was the one running with them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Demyx, you gonna help us now or-" But the red head stopped in his tracks when he stepped foot over the threshold of the Nocturne's room.

_You play with lightening, it's gonna strike you._

* * *

aha. I have a great idea for a sequel. a Larxelic sequel.

ew mah gawd, Roxas is soooo bad in this fic... so... evil...snicker... I actually portrayed him bad... that is wow for me...

heh. I know you're expecting other stuff from me but I needed to get this plot bunny off me mind. hope ya liked it, tell me if you want me to make a sequel.


	2. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

It started as a songfic, it'll end as one-- only it looses the song somewhere in the middle

song: Sorry Seems to be The Hardest Word – Blue ft. Elton John

* * *

_What do I do when lightning strikes me?_

The red head walked through the white corridors, the long, endless, corridors of The Castle That Never Was, thinking deeply. It has been three weeks now, since... Axel swallowed thickly. He wouldn't have thought it would hit him that hard.

An now, every time he sees him, he wants to rip him apart, tear every tissue that holds the Nocturne together. Jealousy was always present, a second voice, floating around his head. It sweetly whispered to him, seductively telling him to kill each and everyone that stood in his path to the only woman he ever admired. But reason kept him at bay, even though it was ebbing away with each day he saw water and lightning pass.

_It's sad, so sad, it's a sad, sad situation._

He admitted, he flirted with her and then pushed her away, but that never meant he didn't care for her. He didn't show it in front of others, but he liked Larxene, a lot. They would say he was only toying with her for his own entertainment, but there was so much more to it than that. Axel enjoyed every moment he could spare thinking about the Nymph, just to raise his spirits. He reminisced every minute, every second, he was with her.

And then...

_Why can't we talk it over?_

Now it has been her turn to push him away, she had Demyx to be with. He barely saw her anymore. And when he did, he could burst into tears right on the spot, because of_ him. He _was always at her side, guarding, but mostly comforting her. Countless times Axel saw them together, doing what couples did best. It hasn't been long until the entire Organization knew of this affair. Xemnas however did nothing but tell them not to interfere the plans. He didn't think that they would be in actual love, just being like little kids, thinking that they could love.

Axel stopped in his walk, turning to look in the room he just passed. There she was, the slender blond woman Axel had been thinking about for the last hour. She sat in the library, reading a book. As far as Axel saw, no one was with her. A fragment of his old grin same back to his features.

"Hey, sparks, what's up?" he said flirtatiously in his old self he kept around others. Larxene didn't look up from her book.

"What, too busy for a chat?" he was behind her, looking over her silky hair to see what she was reading. Her sudden voice made him flinch.

"What do you want, Axel?"

Cold and bitter she spoke. Axel smiled but also frowned; she was being herself, a Savage Nymph, but he rather liked her before she...

"A chat, that's all."

"There is nothing to chat about." she snapped back at him.

"Oh, there's plenty. How are you and Demyx going?" he choked on the Nocturne's name.

"None of your business."

"C'mon, I'll tell you about Roxas' love live!"

"Why so interested?" she said, raising a brow.

"Uh, just... " Larxene smiled deviously, turning back to her book. Footsteps behind them stopped Axel from stuttering.

"Hey Larx." the water element greeted the blond with a kiss. Axel's insides cringed at the sight of the embrace. What even more hurt, was when the dirty blond sat next to her and she snuggled into his chest. Jealousy was screaming at him, _Kill him! Kill him now!_ Axel clenched fists.

"Axel, something wrong?" Number Nine asked concerned.

"It's nothing." the red head spoke through clenched teeth. "I better go." So he left them kissing each other.

"You know it's your own fault, Axel."

The voice behind him startled him. He turned to see Number Six, Zexion.

"What's my own fault?" Axel snapped, already knowing the answer. Zexion didn't reply, but looked back into the library at the happy couple. Axel saw a frown appear on his face, a worried, concerned and... _sad_ frown.

"What else is there to blame you for?" Axel looked down.

"I... Roxas, he..."

"He told me what you said about Twelve before this happened."

"Told you." Axel said sarcastic.

"I persuaded him."

"Really."

"Forcibly."

"I knew the kid wasn't as trustable as I thought."

"Oh, he is very trustable, Axel. He had rather died than tell me. Only I had... coincidence on my side."

"Coincidence? What do you mean?" Axel asked interested.

"I caught him sleeping with that witch." Axel's lips curled into an "Oh".

"After I swore not to tell, he told me your last friendly words about Larxene. And I might add, that was even for Nobody standards a little... _heartless_." Zexion finished, carefully observing Axel's reaction. He almost fell to his feet and cried, but pride kept him up. Guilt reflected itself in his emerald green eyes, and regret spoke for him.

"I didn't mean her to listen...I didn't mean it... Roxas was around, I didn't want him to know..."

"To know that you love her." Zexion ended for him. Axel's gaze fixated on Zexion's gray-blue eyes.

"You've become easily seen through, Flurry. Watch your memorial emotions, they might get in the way of the superior." Zexion said cold and started walking away. Axel turned to look into the library again, feeling his life crumble away.

_Sorry seem to be the hardest word._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_What do I gotta do to make you love me?_

The blond strode through the white corridors, not going anywhere on purpose. A black portal opened in front of her, the fiery red head dubbed Flurry of Dancing Flames stepping out of it.

"What do want now, red?" Larxene snapped annoyed.

_What do I do to be heard?_

"I know you heard what I said three weeks ago." Axel said steadily. Larxene looked him directly into his green eyes.

"And I guess what I wanted to say..." Axel scratched the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at the Sadistic Nymph." ... I'm sorry."

"And you 're assuming that I would actually forgive you? You're such a bastard, a lying, arrogant bastard. I will never forgive you, even if I wanted to." Larxene spat at him, turning on her heel and opening her own portal. A bony hand on her shoulder stopped her. The blond turned around, opened her mouth for an insult but soft lips pressed against her own. Larxene's eyes widened. But as quick as it came it was gone. The pressure leased and strand of darkness were left to her vision. But the words kept whispering to her, sweet and seductive.

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He kissed her once more.

"I wish I could come with you." the dirty blond whispered in her ear.

"Me, too. But Xemnas doesn't like too much of this, that's why you're staying here." she replied while playing with his lips. A knock on the door interrupted the Nymph and Nocturne from their games. Zexion stepped in the room, his left hand in his pocket.

"Larxene, time to go." he said short and abrupt, looking anywhere but at the couple. As he made his leave he brushed past Demyx's drawers on which Larxene's coat lied. She picked it up and flung it around her shoulders, earning another kiss from her lover in the process.

"Take care."

It was the last whisper she heard from him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sight of red hair alerted her and brought back the memories, the painful feelings which she was confused about. Larxene closed her eyes for a moment to clear her mind but to no avail. She had avoided him for the last two weeks but now they were on a mission together and she could no longer hide.

They passed another without a word or gesture, like they were ghosts to another. She knew it pained him. But she, too, was hurting. She knew that he loved her, she knew ever since he wanted her to forgive him. It had been a hidden confession, and a sad one at that.

Another three weeks passed event less. Castle Oblivion was as dull and lifeless, not to mention white, as The Castle That Never Was where the other half of the organization still resided. Along with Demyx. Larxene sighed at the thought of him. She missed him, his comforting words, his gentle touch, his cheery tunes,... just him. Often she could be seen standing in front of one of those large windows, just starring into the grayness of the world around the castle, longing to go back. Though the blond never saw him, she swore that she felt Axel's gaze on her whenever she looked out the windows.

With every minute spend away from her loved, another feeling inside her grew. She knew what it was although she'd never admit, trying to suppress it. Sometimes she felt the urge to just go up to Axel and forgive him, hell, sleep with him in the process, yet pride kept her at bay. He was a ghost in her presence, and she will keep it that way until he will finally break. And seeing as how things are now, this won't be long. Larxene smiled to herself deviously but it vanished as soon as it came. She heard water splash behind her and her thoughts immediately went back to the lover long gone. She turned around slowly, seeing Axel balance some vials filled with crystal clear liquid. One he had dropped, the water was spread on the white floor, broken glass among the flowing substance. Larxene couldn't help but giggle innerly at the clumsiness of the Flurry. The swift wave of her arm made the glass vanish, but the water remained.

"What were you doing?" she said emotionless, bending down and reaching for the cold wetness on the floor. The mere touch made her feel warm again, the kind of warmth only the Nocturne could give her. Axel's gaze on her urged her to stand back up. Emerald orbs met.

"Uh, I thought, since you, uhm..." he scratched the back of his head again.".. You look like you're missing Demyx and I thought maybe some water could cheer you up." Larxene had to admit the thoughtfulness of her superior. Against her will, she actually thought of him as a sweet gentlemen for once.

"So, you feeling better?" he asked cautiously.

"I was better before you came in." she said cold. The red head frowned.

"I'll go then." he said, head hanging down. Larxene felt that damned feeling rising within her again. She tried to resist but lost the fight.

"I never wanted you to leave, red."Axel turned again, spirits lighting like fire on dry wood.

Larxene started walking towards him but she slipped on the wet floor and fell. However, she never felt that hard floor beneath, rather strong arms flung around her, keeping her hovering over the ground. She looked up in the pyro's expressionless face.

"Watch your step, sparks." he grinned at her, pulling her up. She had her arms around his neck for support. And she didn't let go.

"Larx, what're ya doing?" his soft voice floated through the room. Larxene dug deeper into the red head's chest. She hadn't hugged someone for a long time, and it felt good do it again.

"Larx?" was his last whisper to her before he, too, closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.

Her grip tightened around his shoulders and she shifted her weight slightly, signaling her feeling confused about something. Axel hugged her some more.

"Ssh, it's alright." he soothed. Larxene settled in his arms again.

"I love you." he whispered, barely making a sound. Larxene whispered back into his chest.

"I love you, too, Demyx."

Axel sighed, yet he was somewhat happy about it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Nocturne sat on his stone in Proof Of Existence, playing on his sitar. The sound of breaking stone startled him, causing him to turn and look. The sight of his fellow member's stone crumbled made him jump and portal to the superior right that moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She trusted him again. He wasn't sure if she had forgiven him, but at least she talked with him again. The mere thought delighted him. He was, once again, on his way to get some water for the blond, but a portal behind him interrupted him. Out stepped a silver haired, tanned man, amber eyes observing sharply his surroundings.

"Superior, what a surprise." Axel said.

"Number Eight, I have information that there is a rebellion forming. I want you to take care of those who betray my order. Is that clear?" Xemnas said, straight to the point. Axel looked at him blankly.

"Is that clear?" the silver haired repeated with more threat in his voice.

"Yes, superior." Axel said obedient. The superior portalled away again.

Axel slumped together. He couldn't do this. Larxene was in the rebellion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another stone shattered into pieces. Demyx could only hope that the Savage Nymph wasn't next. But Axel's and Marlurxia's stones were both still intact, and the musician knew both would risk everything for the blond woman. He jumped when another stone fell to the floor, broken and not fixable.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He saw her standing in front of those windows again. The red head sneaked up to her but stopped when she spoke quietly to him.

"Hey, red. What do you want?" she snapped.

"I thought you might need company." he smirked.

"The company I want is far away in another world." she frowned, meeting his gaze.

"You'll see him again soon."

"I know, right after I killed that brat Sora." she said, cracking her fingers pleasurable. Axel's grin vanished.

"When are you going?"

"Now." she smiled evilly, walking past him to the door. He grabbed her arm in the last moment.

"Do you forgive me?" he whispered hastily.

"What?" she snapped back.

"Do you forgive me? I need to know."

"Wait 'till I come back." She tried to break free but he only held her closer.

"Tell me now." Their green eyes met again.

"I forgive you." she whispered. He smiled and let go.

"Take care."

Once she had vanished through a portal, silent tears ran down his beautiful features.

Axel knew she wasn't going to return.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Twelve days the rain poured in The World That Never Was. Twelve days the Nocturne grieved, trailed along the empty corridors, sobbing quietly and crying soundless. Often he was seen in the Proof Of Existence, staring at the broken bits of the Savage Nymph's stone. His tunes were dark, and he played long, sad melodies on his so treasured Sitar. It was the thirteenth day since her stone was shattered, when he found a little white envelope on his drawers. It was a letter, from someone who also vanished the same day as Larxene. One who left the note unnoticed the day he saw both last.

* * *

open ending! I'm making a sequel for the sequel! what do you call that, a threequel? anyway, how did you like that? the only thing I didn't like was that the song got lost in the middle of it... a well, next time I'll be better.

I think it's pretty obvious what pairing the next part will be... heh, Lifes.Lover needs her dose of Zemyx...xD

go shoot!


	3. The Letter

The third part! Weee...

go enjoy!

* * *

Demyx picked the wrinkled, once neatly folded, note up, opened it and as his aqua green eyes scanned the yellowish page, they widened, slowly becoming watery.

_Dear Demyx, _

_You and I both know this note will reach you when I am gone from mere existence into final nothingness. No one but one would return from Castle Oblivion, after all, the plan was meant to fail. It was a decoy, to rid those that plan to betray our order. Although Vexen, Lexeaus and I were not with the rebels, we, too, were not expected to return. Hence the reason for this last letter, my final words to you._

_We never really talked that much, and now I am regretting it. There were long periods of times that I longed to speak with you, walk with you, be your company. The mere presence of you lightens my spirits and your optimistic mind in even the worst situations like that time in the Pride Lands when those beasts surrounded us and you tried to negotiate with them. _

_You are such a peaceful person, kind and persuasive. Your element, water, it suits you, perfectly. Always in movement, yet in a steady flow. Calm and deep as the wide oceans. And as the water flows through you, so does your music. The tunes that escape your lips are beautiful, and your talent for the Sitar is stunning. I dare say, that you fight with the voice of a god. The music completes you._

_And I have to add, your theory of hearts. I might have never showed it, but I believed your theory. We do have hearts; only we cannot use them fully. We are the Nobodies, risen from those of a strong heart, it would only be natural for us to inherit bits of that heart and treasure it unknown. But even if all reason is against this, I know one thing for sure, which will never change. Even though we are not able to feel, I will always feel for you. You are the light that I will follow when I fall. _

_I never showed you these feelings, you know that. I knew you liked Larxene with all your heart, and if I really felt for you, I would let you go. But now, knowing that I will not see your bright smile again, I must tell you. I love you._

_Yet, somehow I know, we will meet again. I am waiting for that moment to come. Waiting for you, my love. I promise._

_And looking back, we realize, that we all, were just victims of love._

_Zexion_

Rain started to softly pound against his window again, only this time, it lasted for only six days. The Nocturne grieved once more, for a fallen friend. His heart belonged with Larxene, though there had always been space for Zexion's deep friendship. Now, he , too, regretted it when he didn't talk with the Schemer. There had been so many opportunities and he just threw them away.

Demyx looked up from his friend's broken stone and looked over to his lover's. Tears swelled in his eyes once more as his gaze trailed off to the stone next to the Nymph's one. The Key of Destiny's stone. It wasn't broken, but red, and unaccessible. His thoughts went over to his lost friend. Roxas had left shortly after the incidents in Castle Oblivion, but before Axel had been back. The Flurry searched for him, of course, but once found, Roxas refused to come back. Axel's stone wasn't broken, but also red and unaccessible. He was marked traitor when he refused to kill the blond Nobody. 

"Demyx, it's time." Xigbar said from behind.

"Do I-"

"Superior's orders, Nine. He'll even be there himself, don't disappoint him again." Number Two interrupted and left the Proof Of Existence.

Demyx wondered if Roxas could ever return. He had already tried in Olympus' Colosseum, to no avail. Axel had an iron will, he'd go through hell and back to save the Key. He did once tell Demyx that Roxas was his friend, and he said it because the kid gave him a heart to feel that friendship. 

And walking through the portal, he thought of the letter again. We were just, victims of love.

Only moments later, the Melodious Nocturne's stone crumbled into pieces, along with his friends'.

He had been right. They did meet again.

* * *

More like 15 hours of continuous playing later... damn Demyx is hard to beat. Don't you ever dare say he's weak! It took me almost about a week to beat him, cuz I first went back and trained a couple more levels. Ever played him on expert? Do it, it's a real challenge.

Makes me wonder... what's your record in playing KH II? Like the entire game through? Without handbook? My record is under 36 hour STRAIGHT. Heh, I have obsession with that game. Go shoot now!


End file.
